Astrological
by april2091
Summary: ....um scifi story written by me. If you like scifi please leave me some comments!


Sana: Give it back Saku!!!!

Saku: Hera, catch the ball.

Hera: ...but...

Saku: Just do it, we're playing monkey in the middle. You like that game, right?

Hera: Yeah but...

Sana: sniff sniff

Me: Saku, give it back to Sana.

Saku: ...but...but...I don't have the ball anymore. Hera does.

Authors note: Okay so here's my story astrological for you all. Hope you like it leave me plenty of reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrological

By: Kim Hooppaw

Prologue:

We're living near the end of humanity. Although at a time long ago we believed humanity had already met it's end when Earth was finally destroyed. However few of us were able to escape from Earth and head to the next best place; Mars. Now out of those few, only about five are still completely human. The rest of us managed to mutate when we were born. Now we're divided into three different groups; Humans, Magiks and the Astros. Both the magiks and astros are mutated versions of the human but it was understood that it was a possibility. However, when it was noticed the differences between the Magiks and Astros a large war broke out. Now the last of the humans surviving are protected by the Astros while the Magiks starve for power.

Chapter 1:

In 2122, the year I was born the war began. My father was one of the humans who had managed to survive and my mother was an Astro. My sister and I were her first set of twins and her first children. Our names were after the constellations Aries and Aquarius. If you were an Astro it was only normal that you were named after a star or a constellation. Although not all Astros abided by that theory which was understandable.

When we were born, I had no complications but my sister did. They managed to keep her breathing and four days later she was fine. By the time we were five our father was sent to help fight along with many other humans. We didn't realize at the time that the humans stood no chance, but we never saw them again. The weird thing is I can't remember crying when I found out. I remember holding my sister as she cried but no tears fell from my eyes. "Mom, why don't I cry?" I remember asking.

She said, "You inherited it from your father. Like him you don't show much compassion, but it's there. Your sadness is expressed through your eyes."

I never understood what that meant until I was a little older. Of course there is a lot I didn't understand at that time being only five years old. I don't think I could even comprehend what war was. I know many adults would be gathering and talking about it while us kids would sit and do nothing. I only had two friends growing up because I had a lack of trust for many. There was Hiati and then there was Orion. Both of them were very trust worthy and had proven this to me many of times.

However by the time I was fifteen, Hiati had turned to the Magiks just as her father did when we were younger. My sister, Orion and I had all kind of expected it because even when Hiati was little she had always adored the Magiks. That may have had something to do with her father being a full blood Magik and her mother being a half blood. It's amazing how the half bloods always stuck with the Astros despite everything around them. By this time my mother was three hundred years of age due to the fact her kind had inhabited Mars before the humans.

Without the mutated genes none of us would have existed and human existence would have died out completely. Now I am eighteen years old. My mother is sick and my sister died in the war a year ago. The only person I trust is Orion, perhaps because he's the one I grew up with. To this day the war continues while I stay home and take care of my mother. You wouldn't know that a war was happening though, because so many of the soldiers have died out. Still if you went near the Magik's temple you can tell. "Aries, do you remember when I took you to see the temples?" Mom asks weakly from her bed.

"Yes Mom, I remember both times, although you probably wouldn't believe that would you. The first time was when I was only two years of age and the war was at its minimal." I sigh, knowing this story all too well.

"Ah, yes but do you remember what I told you the second time?"

Silent for a moment, I think about it. I remember the temples clearly, and all the bodies and bloodshed around them. Do I remember what she told me though? "No Mom. I can't remember." I stare blankly.

"Amore." She laughs.

"Love? You told me love. How can one tell love?" I look at her as she lays still in the bed.

"Ah, so you still haven't figured it out. You know you asked the same thing when you were five and I took you there. Just give it time and I promise you will figure it out." She smiles.

It has been a while since I've seen her smile like that. In fact she only smiled like that when she was with dad. Her laugh never disappeared though. Even after he died she knew how to make and take a joke. I never understood how a smile disappears but a laugh can't. Every single time I asked her about it her response would be "A laugh can never be broken."

There is still a lot I'll never understand about Mom. Of course I have my secrets too. There is a knock at the door.

"You should go get that." Mom sighs.

"Yeah." I give a slight smile.

When I think about it I remember what my mom said about me not having much compassion. You only see it in my eyes even I know that now. Still, I wish I was able to express compassion; it would probably make things easier for people who know me. Looking out the peek hole into the dusty air of Mars I see Orion, as impatient as can be. Opening the door slowly, he smiles "It's here! It's here!"

"What's here?" I can't help but smile.

"Your letter from the King. Open it, open it!" He pushes it in my face.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!" I panic. "Mom doesn't know about it, and if the other kids find out they'll tell."

"Open it then." He whispers, "You'll have to tell them sooner or later right?"

As I open it my heart begins to race. I want to fight in the war and avenge my father and sister. At the same time I worry about my family. My ten sisters here alone with Mom. Her illness and the new baby on the way. If I am accepted am I going to go. I panic and finally having got it open I stare at it. "I'm accepted." I grin again.

"Okay, so what's the problem then?" He just stares at me.

Like he really has to ask. "You already know the answer to that."

"ARIES!!!!" I hear Mom yell as she gets up out of the bed and heads down the stairs.

"Mom, you shouldn't be getting up." I know my eyes seem scared and that's exactly how I feel.

"How dare you? After all you promised you plan on leaving this family? How dare…" Her voice drifts as she starts moaning in pain.

"Tori get some pillows. Orion help my mom to the couch and Aqua help me get some rags and water." I say rushing to the well.

Scooping up the crystal clear water, Aqua stares at me. Just standing there and I for once I realize how much she reminds me of Aquarius. Maybe it's just coincidence, but maybe not. All I know is at this very second she's worried like she knows something's going to happen. "What is it Aqua?"

Heading back inside I notice a tear stream down her face. She hasn't answered and I don't think she's planning on it either. Mom still moaning and pain and Aqua seems unable to function. "Call a doctor." Orion yells in panic.

"Orion, I've helped deliver the past ten kids my mom has had. I'm sure I can handle this." I grin slightly annoyed.

Within a period of a half hour mom has the baby. "It's a boy." I smile.

"Aries, you're smiling." Mom sighs in relief. "Let me see him."

Handing the baby to Mom I can't help but smile. That's the first brother to enter the family and now Mom could name him whatever she chose. To me he looks like someone by the name of Zane but that is just me. "Aries, name him."

"Mom, you should. Not me." I grin now.

"Well if I had it my way his name would be Zane Gemini. What do you think?" Mom smiles.

"Sounds perfect" I smile again. "His nickname can be Zee."

"I read your diary sweetie. That's how I knew." Mom laughs.

"Okay. Aqua what was wrong with you?" I look over to Aqua who still isn't functioning properly.

"It's not what was wrong. It's what is wrong. Mom, how'd you get pregnant?" She frowns.

"It's not imp…." Mom stops silent and is no longer breathing.

"Mommy? Mom wake up." Aqua screams.

Looking at Zee I think about it. Aqua's right about him, how did mom get pregnant. It makes you curious because he's a half blood. Still that can't be what was worrying Aqua. Kneeling down I look into her eyes, "Aqua what was bothering you?"

"If he's a half blood then mommy was with a Magik. Why would mommy be with a Magik?", tears rise in her eyes again.

Mom lying there dead and ten innocent faces staring at me blankly. I have no answer to their questions. As far as I'm concerned at this very moment I have to take care of eleven kids and no one there to help me. Sitting here thinking about it I feel something warm roll down my cheek. Touching it I feel the wetness of my tears. "You're crying." Orion slightly smiles and grins.

He's right, I am crying for the first time. Now it is time for me to live up to the expectations of both my parents. For my father I'll avenge him in the war and for my mother I'll keep my promise as to take care of this family. The only question is, can I do this on my own? "We have to bury her. Tonight." I sigh deeply.

"Okay." Orion agrees.

Picking up Zee out of my mothers lifeless arms is probably the hardest thing I have ever done. He's so peaceful and hasn't shed a single tear. He'll never know a complete bond with my mother but at least he'll have this single moment to hold in his heart. This is something I'll never let him forget. None of them will ever forget mom. From her laughter to her tears. It all becomes a memory that we'll forever hold in our hearts even the young ones. Eleven brothers and sisters; Polaris (Lala,16), Taurus (Tori,12), Libra(11), Aphrodite(10), Aqua(8) , Lea(7), Pisces(4), Sana(3), Saku(3), Hera(3) and Zane (Zee), All of us helping each other while holding that memory. That's a bond I'm not going to let anyone break. These thoughts just running through my head.

The only time I know of my mom not being happy was with her second husband. Unfortunately he was very abusive and of course it sent my mother into a depressive state at one point. That was until I interfered and he decided to leave. After that her laugh and her happiness came back. Any other memory of her is always a good one or jokes and thoughts. That's what I want the children to think about not the bad times. "Aries? Aries talk to me." Orion has a stern look on his face.

"Sorry. Thinking about my second father." I sigh a little.

"Why would you think about him? As you put it and I quote "He's a bastard and I don't care if he dies."."

I can't help but laugh. He's right I was the one who said that when the guy left. It's understandable that anyone would question me on that. "Yeah I know." I smile. "Tori, come take Zee and put him in the crib. Then I want you and Lala to make dinner for the kids. After that make sure they all brush their teeth and get to bed."

"Sure sis." Tori smiles back at me.

"Orion help me carry her." I say after having handed Zee to Tori.

Nodding in approval. I pick up the upper half of the body while he carries her by her legs. Days before my mother had told me to prepare where she would be buried. I did just that with Orions help of course. Placing her gently in the dug out hole I glance at her one more time as though she's only sleeping. I know my face becomes very serene. Soon after, we begin shoveling the dirt on the corpse. Now done burying the corpse we begin heading inside. I can't help but notice the sunset as the cold brisk air touches my skin. "This is how she would've wanted it." I whisper.

"What?" Orion unsure of what I said.

"Nothing."

"Sure, if you say so." He laughs. "Well, I should go now. My dads probably wondering where I disappeared to."

"Okay then." I smile as I go inside and close the door.

Heading into the kitchen I notice Aqua laying on the couch. Grabbing leftovers from the fridge I go over to her. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch and looking around. All the pictures and the paintings on the walls. This is more than the way mom would've wanted it. All of us taking care of each other. Going on in life without her. "Don't hesitate." She said on my sixteenth birthday. "Feel free to show expression and let your hand guide the brush. Don't let it control you."

I smiled at her in response. That was one thing I understood at the exact moment she said it. There was never a question of what she meant. Except for some reason I blurted out "Mom, do you think dad would be proud of me?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." She smiled back at me.

It's amazing how after someone dies you can't help but remember all the happy moments you spent with them. You just forget everything else and think about them for the longest time. It's only normal to either cry or to think about all those happy moments. Finishing up the bread, I stand up to look at Aqua. She's so peaceful when she sleeps not making a single movement. "Aqua?" I whisper in hopes she'll wake up.

She doesn't, so I gently slide my arms under her light weight body and lift her up. Carrying her up the stairs into our room, I lay her in the bed. Turning off the lights I climb into the top bunk and fall asleep.


End file.
